


O preço de amar

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, M/M, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É noite. O treino do time termina e eles se separam, mas enquanto volta para casa Kiba é surpreendido por uma confissão inesperada e se deixa levar.</p><p>Ele vai descobrir do pior jeito possível que o amor é uma guerra e todo truque sujo pode ser usado quando o objetivo é conseguir aquele que você ama!</p><p>(ShinoKiba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Presente para o Leitor. Por que ele divide meus gostos exóticos por OTP. Está comigo em Hannigram e apóia ShinoKiba. Essa foi a forma que eu encontrei de retribuir o carinho. Espero não ter errado na escolha do plot! Obrigada por tudo, gatinho. Feita de coração.

Konoha já estava em paz há certo tempo, mas aprendera sua lição. Desde os últimos conflitos o treinamento dos ninjas e pretendentes a ninja eram cada vez mais rigorosos e exigentes. Afinal, o passado provava que podiam ser pegos de surpresa. E as conseqüências seriam sempre altas e dolorosas de encarar.

Para evitar qualquer situação inesperada não havia limites. E Kurenai acabou sendo uma das mais exigentes com seus alunos.

Era gratificante ver como as crianças que recebera para treinar desabrocharam e se tornaram adolescentes fortes e dedicados. Ainda preservavam características marcantes de suas personalidades, porém com mais maturidade e experiência. Heranças adquiridas na guerra.

Hinata, de longe, era a que ganhara mais, desde os exames de graduação. Fato que não diminuía em nada as conquistas de Shino e Kiba. É. Kurenai podia encher o peito de orgulho por seu time.

E foi com essa sensação gratificante que ela deu o treino por encerrado. A noite de quinta-feira estava iluminada e radiante, com o frescor de começo de novembro, no auge do outono. No dia seguinte os três teriam aula. E exigiria mais deles durante o final de semana.

– Por hoje chega, garotos – ela decretou – Foram muito bem.

– Ahhhh, que bom – Kiba exclamou caindo sentado no chão – Kurenai sensei quer arrancar a pele da gente.

– Q-que exagero, Kiba kun – Hinata tinha um sorriso no rosto.

A mulher ignorou o rapaz e acenou com a mão.

– Podem ir embora. Não quero desculpas para atrasos amanhã na academia. E já se preparem que no final de semana vamos treinar a sério – ameaçou. Quando viu que Inuzuka ia reclamar, tratou se cortá-lo – Não me faça piorar os exercícios, Kiba kun.

Na mesma hora o moreninho cerrou os lábios e calou-se, o que fez Hinata rir baixinho e Shino menear a cabeça.

– Boa noite, meninos – o cumprimento encerrou os treinos do dia.

– B-boa noite, Kiba kun. B-boa noite, Shino kun – Hinata foi se despedindo.

– Ne, quer companhia para ir embora? – Inuzuka perguntou.

A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça. Sabia que moravam em direções diferentes e, apesar de ser noite, a floresta em que estavam treinando não era perigosa. Podia ir embora sozinha.

Depois disso os quatro se separaram e foram embora.

Kiba cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e seguiu pensativo pelo caminho de volta, sem pressa. Apesar de distraído estava bem consciente de tudo ao seu redor, o ar frio da noite que arrepiava a pele de leve, o som dos insetos compondo sua orquestra noturna. Não era época de cigarras, mas os grilos faziam igual barulho. Além disso, o céu estava lindo, com as estrelas parecendo milhares de respingos prateados em um tecido preto.

Akamaru não estava ali com ele, por que Kurenai queria que treinasse mais sozinho e dependesse menos de técnicas que usassem o cachorro. Isso podia ser questão de vida ou morte em uma luta e Inuzuka compreendia o ponto. Queria ficar mais forte por si só, mesmo que seu amiguinho peludo fosse um apoio extra, quanto menos o expusesse ao perigo, melhor.

Quebrando os pensamentos, os olhos singulares acompanharam o vôo de um vaga-lume e Kiba quase não resistiu a correr atrás do bichinho. As vezes seus instintos animais eram fortes! Mas ele acabou desistindo. Estava exausto demais por causa do treinamento para ficar correndo atrás de insetos.

Teve que recusar a diversão por mais que adorasse interagir assim com a natureza. Algo marcante em seu clã era essa proximidade com as plantas e outros animais, uma sintonia quase perfeita.

Não poucas vezes Kiba quase esquecia que era humano, tão profundamente se deixava levar pelo instinto. Crescera e fora educado assim, tal qual sua irmã e sua mãe e todos da família antes dele. Não seria um Inuzuka caso agisse diferente.

E por essa característica tão animalesca, ou talvez pelo rígido treinamento ninja, logo sentiu que não estava sozinho. Farejou o ar de leve e não captou cheiro algum, conhecido ou não. Seus sentidos apurados tinham certos limites. Porém mesmo sem conseguir notar o cheiro sabia que não estava sozinho.

Diminuiu o passo e ficou em alerta. Relaxou em seguida ao ver quem chegava.

– Yo, Shino! – parou por completo para esperar que o companheiro de time lhe alcançasse – Não foi pra casa ainda?

Estranhou que Aburame estivesse indo por ali. Ele morava do outro lado, próximo de Kurenai. Faria mais sentido se fosse embora com a sensei.

– Queria falar com você – o mais alto respondeu. As mãos estavam no bolso do casaco e a expressão facial era tranqüila. Ou melhor, Kiba achava que era tranqüila pelo pouco que podia ver do rosto do outro. Qual era o sentido de usar óculos escuros a noite?! Cara esquisito... esquisito que conquistara uma parte especial do coração de Inuzuka. O pensamento desconcertou o garoto, que meneou a cabeça encabulado.

– Que foi? – soou curioso disfarçando.

Shino parou em frente ao moreninho, invadindo o espaço pessoal dele. Ficou tão próximo que Kiba se segurou para não dar um passo para trás. Foi um tanto incomodo ter o parceiro tão perto assim. Justamente ele...

– Naruto me contou tudo – afirmou misterioso.

– Não entendi... – Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas. O olhar fixo de Aburame era tão perfurante, apesar dos óculos, que pouco a pouco as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. O rosto esquentou e o moreninho soube que estava corando. Cerrou os punhos irritado. Como Naruto podia ter-lhe apunhalado pelas costas assim?!

– Kiba...?

– Tudo...? – o menino perguntou baixinho, desviando os olhos.

– Tudo que era importante. Escapou sem querer, eu garanto.

Ah, nisso Kiba acreditava. Naruto era impulsivo, nunca conseguiria guardar um segredo. Mas tinha que contar logo para Shino?!

Aburame ergueu a mão e por um segundo Kiba achou que fosse levar um tapa, chegando a encolher-se em antecipação. Para sua surpresa mais alto levou a mão até a curva do seu pescoço e acariciou de leve.

– S-Shino?

– Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo – confessou num tom de voz baixo, meio inseguro que não combinava com Aburame – Gosto de você, Kiba.

Um sorriso enorme desenhou-se nos lábios do menino-cão. Ele não coube em si de alegria e incredulidade pelo que tinha ouvido.

– Eu também! Gosto muito de você, Shino!

– Acho que não entendeu. Não digo gostar de amigos...

Então o outro pegou a mão que o acariciava e segurou com carinho. Agradeceu intimamente Naruto pelo amigo ter deixado o segredo vazar.

– Nem eu, Shino – levou a mão do mais alto até o próprio corpo e o deixou tocar sobre seu coração – Gosto tanto de você que aqui dói...

Por um segundo ficaram silenciosos, como se não pudessem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho, principalmente por ter sufocado o sentimento com todas as suas forças, por medo de perder a amizade conquistada a duras penas.

Aburame respirou fundo e abraçou o moreninho, puxando-o para bem perto de si.

– Quero... quero você, Kiba.

O moreninho estremeceu diante da intensidade do desejo que captou nas palavras do companheiro de equipe. Shino não estava brincando. Não era um sonho. Apesar de incrivelmente feliz, ele achou que talvez estivessem adiantando as coisas.

– Eu...

A voz saiu insegura e baixa. Isso fez com que Shino se afastasse um pouco e tentasse mirá-lo direto nos olhos inquietos, mas Kiba manteve a cabeça baixa, envergonhado.

– Sinto muito – o mais alto falou – Não quero forçar nada, mas sonhei tanto com esse momento... talvez não seja a hora...

Fez menção de se afastar, porém Kiba segurou-lhe a blusa e o manteve no lugar. Os pensamentos entraram em conflito. Alguma coisa instintiva em si o alertava para o perigo da situação. Não entendia por que aquele receio. Sonhava há tempos com a atenção e o carinho de Shino. Agora descobria que o amigo sentia o mesmo. Por que não aproveitar? Por que não ceder?

Parecia um jeito errado de começar o envolvimento entre eles. Todavia era um começo. Kiba não era uma garota para sonhar com... besteiras de garota. Também não era mais criança para ter medo de ir mais a fundo com alguém que estava a fim.

Decidindo-se segurou a presilha da blusa de Shino e puxou para baixo, abrindo-a. Então esticou-se um pouco e colou os lábios de ambos, tomando a iniciativa e deixando claro que queria seguir em frente.

Para Aburame o simples roçar de lábios não foi suficiente. Ele apertou ainda mais aquele corpo em seus braços antes de forçar passagem com a língua e oferecer ao moreninho o beijo mais ávido e profundo que ele jamais provaria na vida.

Kiba nunca se sentiu tão desejado antes. Os toques de Shino eram firmes e meio desesperados, como alguém que quis algo por muito tempo e agora podia experimentar e satisfazer seus desejos.

Primeiro foram as roupas de Inuzuka a parar no chão. Depois os óculos e as vestimentas de Aburame, formando um montinho confortável sobre a grama. Então o mais baixo sentiu seu corpo sendo forçado, até que estivesse deitado com as costas no chão.

Os beijos retornaram, e as mãos seguiam com a exploração. Quase sem querer Kiba acabou esbarrando no pênis do companheiro. Ele já estava duro e gotejante. Por instinto envolveu-o com os dedos e começou movimentos de vai e vem, que arrancaram um gemido abafado de Shino.

Numa forma de conter os ímpetos Aburame abocanhou o pescoço do garoto deitado abaixo de si, sugando e lambendo da pele, mordiscando ora de leve ora com força, para marcar. Queria que a tez amorenada levasse sua assinatura e que todos soubessem que o menino-cão tinha sido domado naquela noite.

Kiba já tinha se aliviado com as mãos antes, pensando justamente naquele rapaz que o tomava, por isso sabia o que fazer com os dedos, apesar de ser meio atrapalhado, por que uma coisa é se masturbar e outra bem diferente é dar prazer ao parceiro. Sabia que ia no caminho certo pelas reações de Shino.

Quando sentiu que ia gozar, Aburame impediu que o moreninho continuasse os movimentos. Ao invés disso concentrou-se em continuar brincando com o corpo dele. Usava os dentes e as unhas curtas para provocar e arrepiar a pele sensível. Descobriu, satisfeito, pontos fracos no menino que fizeram os pelinhos eriçarem e Kiba gemer mais alto, esquecido do pudor.

Com os toques cuidadosos e gentis afastou o receio de Kiba. Ele imaginava como seria bom estar nos braços de Shino, mas nem todo seu devaneio seria suficiente para se aproximar da realidade. Aburame era forte, decidido, porém deixara transparecer no contato pele a pele que Kiba era alguém importante e especial. Havia reverência em cada toque.

O moreninho sentiu-se adorado.

– Posso ir até o fim? – Shino ainda perguntou ofegando de leve. Se o parceiro negasse estaria em maus bocados, com aquela ereção dolorida.

No entanto Kiba também estava excitado demais para desistir. Seu corpo quente queria o alívio que apenas a consumação do ato traria.

– Pode – gemeu – Eu quero...

– Quer o que? – o mais alto provocou.

– Quero você... em mim... – ondulo o quadril ilustrando o que queria dizer – Todinho... Shino! Por favor.

A oferenda rompeu alguma barreira na mente de Shino. O rapaz acomodou-se melhor sobre o moreninho, obrigando-o a abrir mais as pernas. Segurou o pênis com uma das mãos e o guiou para a entradinha que o receberia. Com cuidado forçou a invasão, por que não tinham nada para preparar e amenizar a dor que seu moreninho sentiria.

Kiba apertou os olhos. Já sabia que seria doloroso, por que apesar de nunca ter feito aquilo com ninguém já conversara e ouvira outros garotos falando sobre o assunto. Naruto já tinha lhe dito que as vezes Sasuke ficava um tempo sem poder sentar direito.

Não pode evitar arranhar as costas de Shino, conforme ele forçava passagem e se enfiava por completo no canal apertado. Gotas de suor se juntaram na fronte dos amantes. Em um, motivadas pela dor. No outro, pelo mais puro prazer.

Finalmente os corpos se encontraram e Shino parou um instante, para que o moreninho se acostumasse com o volume que o possuía. Admirou a face morena, cujos olhos cerrados denunciavam a dor. Passou uma das mãos de leve pelos fios de cabelo grudados na testa de Kiba, querendo demonstrar que estava ali por ele. O carinho foi compreendido, pois o moreninho voltou a entreabrir os olhos e incentivou Shino com um gesto de cabeça.

Só então Aburame arriscou um movimento. Tímido e lento a princípio, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. As vozes ganharam novos tons, transformando-se em gemidos e ofegos confusos e misturados. Um gemia clamando o nome do outro.

– Shino... isso... assim... – o moreninho pedia sentindo o corpo em brasas. As mãos deslizavam pelas costas daquele homem incrível que o possuía, acariciando, marcando.

Os gemidos deixaram de ser tímidos e controlados e viraram gritos quando Shino acertou sua próstata. O prazer imediato fez Kiba apertar o corpo cada vez mais e aumentar as sensações deliciosas que tinham princípio no pênis de Aburame e percorriam todo seu ser.

O controlador de insetos gozou primeiro, liberando todo o sêmen acumulado em seu amante, conseguindo com isso que Kiba chegasse ao clímax também, ejaculando forte no ventre de ambos e lambuzando-os.

Ainda trocaram um último beijo antes que Aburame rolasse para o lado, a respiração descompassada, e puxasse Kiba para que se ajeitasse em seu peito.

– Você está bem...? – perguntou baixo.

– Hn – o moreninho respondeu maravilhado, ainda sob efeito do orgasmo. Tinha sido bom, fantástico na verdade. E Shino era tudo que imaginara dele, extremamente viril, porém carinhoso e preocupado com o prazer de seu parceiro.

Relaxado, o mais alto começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, fazendo cafuné.

– Obrigado por isso, Kiba.

O rapaz respirou fundo, ajeitou-se no calor dos braços de Shino, depositando um beijo suave sobre o tórax firme, juvenil. Estava satisfeito. Nunca fizera aquilo antes e seu corpo sofria os efeitos do prazer intenso. Como um ser de instinto, Inuzuka sentia as fibras de seu corpo respondendo positivamente ao que acontecera e fora bom para ambos.

– Gosto de você, Shino! Mas... – hesitou – E agora?

– Não se preocupe – ele respondeu – Tudo vai dar certo. Amanhã é um novo dia.

Kiba não podia ter ficado mais feliz com uma promessa. E ele descobriria na manhã seguinte como aquelas palavras eram vazias.

Continua...

_Inuzuka entrou no refeitório já com o bento aberto. Não resistira ao cheiro delicioso da comida que sua mãe preparava. Colheu um pedaço de salmão com o hashi e levou a boca, mastigando com voracidade._

_Os olhos inquietos analisavam todos os jovens e senseis espalhados pelo lugar no horário do almoço. A parte da manhã na academia fora pesada. A hora do almoço, mais que bem vinda._

_Finalmente notou Shino parado em frente a Ino. Os dois conversavam alguma coisa, ou melhor, Yamanaka falava com empolgação e o rapaz a sua frente apenas ouvia._

_A cena trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Kiba e ele marchou na direção do amante. Queria conversar com ele a respeito da noite anterior, pois não tinham tido tempo ou privacidade para falar sobre o assunto. E o moreninho sentia que poderia explodir se não conversassem logo. Quem sabe trocassem um ou dois beijos..._

_A medida que se aproximava pode compreender a voz de Ino animada, falando sem parar. A compreensão veio a mente de Kiba devagar, todavia de forma fulminante._

_Ino estava dizendo que..._

_Estava dizendo que..._

_Não! Não era possível! Confuso, Kiba quis gritar e chamar Yamanaka de mentirosa. Porém ofegou enquanto uma palavrinha bailou em sua cabeça. O bento escapou das mãos e caiu, esparramando comida pelo chão. O som atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas. Inuzuka não se importou. Sequer notou._

_Aquela simples palavrinha adquiriu proporções assustadoras e ele quis morrer._

_Uma única palavra._

_E destruiu-lhe o coração._


	2. Chapter 2

O rapaz respirou fundo, ajeitou-se no calor dos braços de Shino, depositando um beijo suave sobre o tórax firme, juvenil. Estava satisfeito. Nunca fizera aquilo antes e seu corpo sofria os efeitos do prazer intenso. Como um ser de instinto, Inuzuka sentia as fibras de seu corpo respondendo positivamente ao que acontecera e fora bom para ambos.

– Gosto de você, Shino! Mas... – hesitou – E agora?

– Não se preocupe – ele respondeu – Tudo vai dar certo. Amanhã é um novo dia.

Ainda ficaram algum tempo naquela posição, aproveitando a sensação relaxante do pós orgasmo. Shino acariciava os cabelos castanhos de Kiba, que simplesmente aproveitava a sensação.

Então Aburame fez menção de levantar-se.

– Preciso ir... – disse enquanto virava a mão olhando ora as costas, ora a palma, como se procurasse algo. Com certa pressa começou a recolher as roupas e a vesti-las – Sinto por não acompanhar você em casa...

– Sem problema – o moreninho soou matreiro, também colocando as roupas – Não sou uma garota. Ta tudo bem...?

Shino sorriu pela preocupação do outro. Tocou-lhe o queixo com carinho, antes de beijá-lo uma última vez, partindo em seguida. Inuzuka ficou um tempo parado, olhando na direção em que o amante desaparecera.

Tentou ignorar uma pontinha de angústia que cutucou-lhe o coração. Por que aquela sensação estranha? A noite fora mágica, conseguira a intimidade que tanto desejara com o companheiro de time.

Era tudo perfeito.

Com essa certeza finalmente tomou o rumo de casa.

S&K

Na sexta-feira Kiba acordou antes que o despertador tocasse. Saltou da cama e correu para tomar um longo banho. Estava desesperado para ir para a academia e ver Shino de novo. Agora eram oficialmente amantes. Uma incrível mudança no status do relacionamento deles. Fez uma festinha para Akamaru e prometeu que depois contaria tudo ao amiguinho.

Observou-se no espelho e praguejou. O pescoço tinha marcas roxas quase obscenas. Shino fizera um senhor trabalho com a boca e os dentes na pele amorenada. Sem outra opção trocou as roupas usuais por uma camisa que tivesse a gola mais alta e escondesse aquelas manchas.

Desceu para a cozinha onde Tsume e Hana já estavam a postos.

– Bom dia, mãe! Bom dia, irmã!

As mulheres se entreolharam estranhando o comportamento. O menino sempre acordava com um péssimo humor e relutava muito para sair de casa rumo a academia. E agora ali estava ele agindo como se tudo fossem arco-íris e pôr-do-sol. Os olhos da mais velha foram direto para a gola alta da blusa e a mulher ofegou.

– Tudo bem, filho?

– Claro, claro! – respondeu pegando a vasilha com arroz e frango xadrez que sua mãe lhe ofereceu – Acordei com fome hoje.

A segunda parte da resposta veio com a boca cheia de comida, que Kiba já atacava com voracidade. Amor era ótimo para abrir o apetite. Amor...?

Antes que pudesse dissecar o pensamento inusitado percebeu que sua mãe se aproximava em duas passadas e o mirava intensamente.

– Que foi, mãe?

– Desembucha. Quem é a garota?

– Garota?! – Kiba quase deixou os hashi escaparem da mão.

– Tanta felicidade só tem uma explicação: descarga de energia e diminuição de testosterona. Péssima escolha de blusa, aliás. Moleque, desembucha. Sua mãe não é boba! – e começou a farejar o ar ao redor do rapaz.

– Mãe! Não vou responder isso! – abandonou a vasilha pela metade sobre o balcão e tratou de fugir do pseudo interrogatório.

Hana, que apenas acompanhara divertindo-se, virou-se para a mãe.

– Pega leve com o Kiba, mamãe. Ele é macho e já tá na idade de fazer essas coisas... é normal.

– Hum – Tsume coçou a nuca – Senti cheiro de outro macho no teu irmão. Ele tomou banho, mas é inconfundível. Tem coisas que nem o sabonete tira tão fácil...

– Ora... meu irmãozinho nunca enganou ninguém! – Hana riu deliciada. O clã Inuzuka era um dos mais liberais quando o assunto era sexo ou envolvimento emocional. Justamente por essa abertura toda Hana não entendeu a expressão de decepção que dominou o rosto da mãe – O que foi? Queria que ele escolhesse uma garota?

A matriarca meneou a cabeça. Pegou a vasilha que o garoto deixara pela metade e pôs-se a comê-la.

– Não é isso. Aquele esquisito dos insetos... o jovem Aburame...

– Shino kun? – Hana soou feliz demais ao dizer o nome do companheiro de time de Kiba.

– Esse aí mesmo. Eu até que gosto dele. Estava torcendo para que aqueles olhares fossem algo a mais. Pelo jeito me enganei.

O sorriso de Hana diminuiu um pouco. Ela não podia condenar o irmão. Também gostava de Aburame Shino, mas se seu irmãozinho resolvera entregar o coração para outro, o que poderia fazer? Nada além de torcer pela felicidade dele.

S&K

Kiba conseguiu escapar de casa sem reencontrar a mãe. Fez o caminho da escola todo resmungando pela falta de noção de Tsume. Às vezes ela dizia coisas que o deixavam completamente sem graça.

No caminho encontrou-se com Shikamaru e Chouji e foram juntos pelo resto do percurso. Acabaram se atrasando, graças a Chouji e uma árvore carregada de frutos. Tiveram que correr para atravessar o portão a tempo.

Por isso Kiba não conseguiu falar com o colega de equipe. Chegou à sala e encontrou Hinata e Shino sentados em um canto. Juntou-se a eles, deixando a Hyuuga no meio.

Pensou por duas ou três vezes passar um bilhetinho para Aburame, mas mudou de idéia. Parecia uma coisa extremamente “fresca” para se fazer. E era melhor conversar olho no olho. Não cabia em si de felicidade. Mas a postura um tanto fria de Shino parecia com a de todos os dias. Talvez ele quisesse manter segredo do relacionamento dos dois. Nesse caso Kiba não sabia se conseguiria se conter. Seu jeito impulsivo e indômito podia por tudo a perder.

O pensamento o fez ajeitar a gola da blusa. Shino também tinha seus momentos de descontrole. Deu uma risadinha, o ar de bobo apaixonado foi notado por outras pessoas na sala. Não era um comportamento usual de Inuzuka e despertou curiosidade. Mas só podiam tecer teorias sobre o motivo de tantos suspiros.

As horas se arrastaram. Kiba quase gritou de felicidade quando foram dispensados para o almoço. Pegou seu bento, assim como Hinata e Shino e preparou-se para descer. Finalmente poderia falar com Aburame e extravasar aquilo que sentia no peito! Poderia beijá-lo de novo. Queria tanto...

Assim que pôs o pé para fora da sala ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Era Kurenai sensei.

– Podem ir – disse para os companheiros de equipe – Eu já alcanço vocês!

– Kiba kun – a mentora foi dizendo – É sobre o seu desempenho nos últimos treinos...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Comparei a sua evolução nessa etapa com a anterior e vi que está progredindo mais devagar.

– Devagar?!

– Hn. A causa disso só pode ser Akamaru. Agora eu entendo que vocês são um time e se completam. Você pode ficar mais forte por que ele luta ao seu lado. Então quero que o traga hoje a noite, está bem?

Kiba ficou tão feliz que concordou na mesma hora. Sentia falta de treinar com o peludo. Sabia que tê-lo ao seu lado era um risco para a vida do cachorro, porém Akamaru era um companheiro querido. Sentia-se mais seguro quando ele estava ao seu lado.

– Obrigado, Kurenai sensei!

– Tudo bem – a mulher sorriu para seu aluno – Agora vá comer com seus amigos.

– Hn!

O moreninho obedeceu seguindo ao lugar onde os demais estariam se alimentando.

Inuzuka entrou no refeitório já com o bento aberto. Não resistira ao cheiro delicioso da comida que sua mãe preparava. Colheu um pedaço de salmão com o hashi e levou a boca, mastigando com voracidade.

Os olhos inquietos analisavam todos os jovens e senseis espalhados pelo amplo lugar no horário do almoço. A parte da manhã na academia fora pesada. A hora do almoço, mais que bem vinda.

Hinata estava com Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke em um canto. Mas não procurava nenhum dos quatro. Finalmente notou Shino parado em frente a Ino. Os dois conversavam alguma coisa, ou melhor, Yamanaka falava com empolgação e o rapaz a sua frente apenas ouvia.

A cena trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Kiba e ele marchou na direção do amante. Queria conversar com ele a respeito da noite anterior, pois não tinham tido tempo ou privacidade para falar sobre o assunto. E o moreninho sentia que poderia explodir se não conversassem logo. Quem sabe trocassem um ou dois beijos...

A medida que se aproximava pode compreender a voz de Ino animada, falando sem parar.

– Eu agradeço mesmo, Shino! – ela dizia – Aqueles insetos estavam estragando nossa plantação de rosas.

Insetos? Kiba não entendeu direito, mas se tinha a ver com insetos, Aburame só podia estar envolvido. Continuou se aproximando, dessa vez jogando uma porção de arroz na boca. Não tomara seu café da manhã direito, agora sentia-se faminto!

– Sei que estava cansado ontem – Yamanaka continuou – E mesmo assim saiu direto do treino e foi lá em casa ajudar com a plantação. Minha mãe vai lhe fazer um bolo em retribuição!

Kiba parou em frente aos dois. O hashi paralisou-se dentro de sua boca, no ato de levar a comida. Como assim sair direto do treino? Depois do treino Shino estava com Kiba, e eles ficaram juntos por um bom tempo!

– Se puder ir hoje de novo, só pra ter certeza – a loira colocou a mão na cabeça, parecendo sem jeito pelo pedido – Nós agradeceríamos muito.

– Tudo bem – Shino concordou.

O diálogo fez o moreninho franzir o cenho. A compreensão veio a mente de Kiba devagar, todavia de forma fulminante.

Ino estava dizendo que...

Estava dizendo que...

– Você foi na casa da Ino depois do treino? – perguntou com voz estranha. A indagação atraiu os olhares tanto de Shino quanto da garota.

– Sim – foi ela quem respondeu – Eu esperei Shino na saída da floresta ontem a noite. Então fomos em casa ver os parasitas que estragaram algumas roseiras.

A afirmação deixou o moreninho ainda mais confuso. Shino não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. A menos que usasse um clone, o que estava fora de questão. Então como...

Não! Não era possível! Confuso, Kiba quis gritar e chamar Yamanaka de mentirosa. O olhar intrigado da loira era muito parecido com o que Shino lhe enviava. Ele soube que havia verdade nas palavras de Ino: ela estivera com Aburame na noite anterior após o treino.

Nesse caso... quem estava com ele? De onde saíra aquele Shino com quem fizera amor sob o luar? Quase expos as dúvidas em voz alta, botando para fora o transtorno que lhe bagunçava a mente.

Porém ofegou enquanto uma palavrinha bailou em sua cabeça. O bento escapou das mãos e caiu, esparramando comida pelo chão. O som atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas. Naruto parou de gesticular e fixou a atenção no amigo, preocupado com a expressão estranha do menino-cão. Inuzuka não se importou. Sequer notou.

Aquela simples palavrinha adquiriu proporções assustadoras e ele quis morrer.

Uma única palavra.

E destruiu-lhe o coração.

Shino e Ino se entreolharam estranhando o comportamento do menino.

– Transformação – ouviram o sussurro sem compreender o que Kiba queria dizer com aquela palavra. Ao mesmo tempo ele deixou os olhos passarem pelas outras pessoas presentes no salão. Algumas acompanhando a cena com atenção – Henge no jutsu.

A última parte não foi mais que um murmúrio. Alguém usara aquela técnica e se disfarçara de Aburame Shino na noite anterior, tomando o lugar que era do rapaz e enganando Kiba com o truque. Qualquer ninja bem treinado podia usar a técnica. Qualquer um daqueles presentes ali, por exemplo.

O coração de Kiba falhou uma batida e ele sentiu o mundo sair de foco. De repente não enxergou mais nada. Havia apenas a necessidade esmagadora de fugir de todos aqueles olhares e se esconder em um lugar seguro onde pudesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Sem dizer mais nada deu meia volta e correu. Escapou do prédio da academia, atravessou o pátio amplo e saltou o muro com habilidade. Embrenhou-se pela floresta das cercanias e só parou de fugir quando as pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, próximo a uma árvore. Apoiou uma mão no tronco e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o compasso do coração.

Respire. Respire. Respire.

Era o mantra que ia em sua mente, com medo de permitir que outros pensamentos se aproximassem. Mas foi impossível...

Levou uma mão aos lábios e os cobriu, assustado. Não conseguiu acreditar na lógica da situação. Não podia ter caído naquele engodo. Não ele...

– Kiba... tudo bem?

Ergueu os olhos e fitou Naruto que se aproximava igualmente sem fôlego. Não respondeu por não ter certeza de ser capaz de articular alguma palavra coerente. Ao invés disso sentou-se a moda oriental e abraçou o próprio corpo. A garganta deu um nó e os olhos arderam.

– O que aconteceu?! – o loirinho agachou-se em frente ao amigo. Não precisava ser um gênio para notar que algo estava errado.

Sem que pudesse evitar as palavras encontraram um caminho tortuoso e se fizeram ouvir.

– Ontem a noite... eu... o Shino... foi... eu sabia que tinha algo errado. No fundo eu sabia... mas eu estava tão feliz!

Uzumaki não disse nada. Entendeu bulhufas do que o amigo dizia, porém até o loirinho sabia que devia apenas escutar naquele momento. Para sua surpresa Kiba moveu-se e segurou suas mãos com desespero.

– Kiba!

– Naruto! Pra quem você disse o que eu sinto pelo Shino? Por favor, me conta!

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Pra ninguém! Eu juro!

– Alguém sabia! Tem certeza que não disse pra uma pessoa? É importante, Naruto!

O outro pensou por alguns instantes. Tinha certeza absoluta que jamais trairia o amigo em algo tão pessoal. A não ser é claro...

– Teve uma vez... – Naruto levou um dedo aos lábios – Eu estava andando pela rua e devo ter dito algo tipo “Não acredito que o Kiba gosta do Shino”. Mas não disse isso pra ninguém... eu andava sozinho pela rua... por que perguntou isso?

Inuzuka ofegou. De algum modo uma pessoa descobrira seus sentimentos e se aproveitara disso. Sentindo uma dor inimaginável contou tudo para o amigo. Desde que o treino acabara até a despedida após o ato de amor.

– Eu sabia... – o moreninho gemeu – Eu sabia que tinha algo errado... o cheiro... minha intuição... mas eu estava tão feliz! Quis acreditar que era verdade e... e... alguém me enganou! Sou um idiota!

– Como...?

– Transformação – Kiba sussurrou – Henge no jutsu. É a única explicação. O Shino de verdade estava na casa da Ino.

– Vou descobrir quem fez isso! – Naruto ficou em pé com os punhos cerrados – Eu juro!

– Naruto...

– Vou socar a cara de todo mundo até descobrir!

– Eu faço isso – a voz tranqüila chamou a atenção dos dois amigos. Notaram Shino parado quase escondido atrás de uma árvore. Pelo visto ele escutara tudo.

Totalmente envergonhado Inuzuka cobriu o rosto com as mãos, incapaz de encarar o verdadeiro companheiro de equipe. Como seria dali para frente?

– Shino... – Naruto disse.

– Pode nos deixar a sós? Quero falar com Kiba – o controlador de insetos pediu. Por um segundo Uzumaki hesitou. Mas acabou cedendo. Os dois precisavam ajeitar as coisas. Antes de partir deitou um olhar de alerta para Shino. Ai dele se magoasse ainda mais seu amigo! Todavia o ar calmo do rapaz acabou contagiando-lhe. Ele soube que Shino nunca machucaria o moreninho.

Quando ficaram sozinhos Shino foi sentar-se em frente ao companheiro de equipe que ainda mantinha o rosto coberto, com vergonha de encarar o mais velho. Sentia-se terrível. Enganado, usado, bobo!

Gentilmente Aburame segurou-lhe os pulsos e o obrigou a descobrir-se. Nem assim Kiba o mirou de volta.

– Olhe para mim...

O pedido era simples, porém Kiba não conseguiu obedecer. Era doloroso olhar para aquele rapaz a sua frente depois do ocorrido.

– Dói – afirmou simplista antes de colocar a mão sobre o peito – Aqui.

Foi o suficiente para que Shino se aproximasse mais e passasse o braço pela cintura do amigo, puxando-o para si. Apertou-o com carinho e cuidado, como se quisesse que a dor desaparecesse naquele abraço.

A primeira coisa que veio a Kiba foi o cheiro de Shino. Forte, único, inconfundível. Tão diferente da noite anterior, quando seus sentidos foram confundidos pelo jutsu de transformação.

Seu sonho fora pisado. Destruído.

Então Kiba chorou. Permitiu que os soluços balançassem seu corpo enquanto se agarrava no casaco de Shino, como se aquele fosse o único lugar seguro para si, sequer consciente dos braços que o envolviam. Naquele instante havia apenas a dor e quis dar vazão ao que sentia, permitindo que lhe escapasse em forma de lágrimas.

– Vamos contar para Kurenai sensei – Aburame falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos de leve.

– Não!

– Mas...

– Não quero que ninguém saiba! – Kiba desesperou-se. Tentou livrar-se do braço, mas Shino o manteve cativo – Não quero!

– Kiba... isso foi praticamente um estupro.

O menino estremeceu. Não queria pensar nas implicações do ocorrido por enquanto. Tampouco iria falar para algum adulto. Quem poderia manipular chakra com tamanha destreza e com fins tão tórridos? Talvez saber a verdade fosse ainda mais doloroso. E se a pessoa que o enganara fosse um inimigo? Ou pior ainda: se fosse um amigo? Pensou em sua mãe e em sua irmã e como seria terrível para elas descobrir o que lhe acontecera.

– Por favor... – sussurrou – Não conta.

Aburame não insistiu. Kiba estava frágil. Preferiu aceitar o pedido por enquanto. E talvez ele estivesse certo. Era melhor que nenhum adulto soubesse, pois Aburame não poderia fazer justiça do seu jeito. Os insetos se agitaram em seu interior, respondendo a raiva fria que o acometeu. Aquilo não ficaria barato...

– Tudo bem – acalmou o moreninho – Sinto muito, Kiba...

– Por que? – perguntou sofrido. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto moreno, molhando a marca vermelha do clã e descendo até pingar na gola alta da blusa. Se antes a usara para esconder algo que o enchia de felicidade, agora seria para cobrir as marcas da vergonha – Eu que sou um idiota.

– Não. Eu devia tê-lo protegido... – a frase reticente mal penetrou na camada de culpa que Kiba sentia. Shino não tinha responsabilidade por nada. Ele que se deixara enganar por uma ilusão e acreditara que seu amor pudesse ser correspondido. Talvez até devesse agradecer aquela pessoa misteriosa, por tornar seu sonho realidade por uma única noite. Era melhor do que nada, não...?

Shino o abraçou com mais força. Também se corroeu com a culpa. Se não fosse tão covarde teria dito a muito tempo o que sentia pelo companheiro de equipe e era mais do que simples amizade. Se tivesse se confessado antes, a situação poderia ter sido evitada e o protegeria com o amor que sentia.

Mas não. Fora covarde e agora o moreninho estava machucado. Quebrado...

A única forma de concertar era fazendo do jeito certo. Não agora, enquanto a dor estava recente. No entanto Shino dava sua palavra: descobriria quem fora o maldito que se aproveitara dos sentimentos de Inuzuka e traria essa pessoa para depositar aos pés do menino e implorar por seu perdão. Como uma oferenda.

Então confessaria os sentimentos que já sabia serem correspondidos e curaria toda aquela dor que fazia o moreninho chorar em seus braços, inconsolável.

Sim. Palavra de Aburame Shino.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Fim


End file.
